


Мания преследования

by Iory_Narico



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iory_Narico/pseuds/Iory_Narico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже светловолосый, голубоглазый невозмутимый Уэст, ученый сухарь, казалось, начисто лишенный эмоций, не мог избавиться от жуткого ощущения, будто кто-то крадется за ним по пятам. У него появилась мания преследования - не только по причине расшатанных нервов, но и вследствие того, несомненно, тревожного факта, что по меньшей мере один из наших подопытных был жив.(с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мания преследования

**Author's Note:**

> По рассказу "Герберт Уэст - реаниматор".

Прошел целый месяц с тех пор, как мы второй раз закопали уродливое и ныне окончательно мертвое тело Бака Робинсона в мерзлую землю леса за нашим домом в Болтоне, но его жуткое черное лицо с куском детской руки в окровавленной пасти продолжало преследовать меня во сне: каждый раз я видел его так же ясно, как в первый.  
Эта ночь была одной из тех, в которые я просыпался в холодном поту и долго не мог уснуть, слушая, как бой часов отмеряет самое темное, полное безграничного ужаса время.  
Уэст чувствовал себя не лучше меня, хотя и всеми силами старался не показывать этого, держась привычно собранно и невозмутимо. Но было очевидно, что мания преследования не оставила его.  
В коридоре скрипнули половицы: Герберт завел привычку проснувшись ночью обходить дом с заряженным револьвером, проверяя замки на дверях и щеколды на окнах. Звук шагов затих у двери моей комнаты.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Можно?..  
Днем мой друг мог сколько угодно высмеивать мои страхи и рисовать блестящие перспективы нашего открытия, величайшего в истории человечества: я всё равно не был уже тем юным, увлеченным студентом, которому хватало вдохновенного сияния его голубых глаз, чтобы позабыть обо всем и приняться помогать ему с новым отчаянным экспериментом. Теперь я смертельно боялся этого безумного отблеска жуткой идеи, подчинившей себе его и мою жизнь.  
Но под мрачным пологом ночи привычное спокойствие изменяло ему. А я, не смотря ни на что, так и не научился ему отказывать.  
Мы с трудом умещались на моей узкой кровати.  
Герберт, жутко холодный, пропахший своими загадочными реактивами, прижимался ко мне всем телом и шептал:  
\- Я слышу, они идут за мной. Они придут за мной и всё кончится, я не успею... Помоги мне.  
Я попытался заверить его в своей преданности, но он не дал мне договорить.  
Его поцелуи обжигали холодом, его ласки по сути своей были противоестественны, но я не мог противиться им, как не мог прекратить помогать ему в отвратительных исследованиях.  
Теперь, после его исчезновения, чары рассеялись, но тогда я ещё мог забыть ненадолго обо всем, разделив извращенную страсть Герберта.  
Он завораживал меня, я был бессилен перед ним, как кролик перед удавом. Я понимал, что наша история не может завершиться ничем хорошим, я трепетал от ужаса перед мрачным гением моего друга даже более, чем перед монстрами, которых мы пробудили к жизни, но соблазн был слишком силен.  
За те годы, что мы провели вместе, Герберт успел со свойственной ему педантичностью изучить меня, мои привычки и моё тело. Его умелые прикосновения заставляли меня сгорать от постыдного желания, и я бездумно целовал его шею, вжимая его в кровать.  
Его собственное возбуждение было так же очевидно, холодное тело постепенно отогревалось в моих объятиях, тонкие пальцы оглаживали мои бока и в ту секунду мне хотелось, чтобы он принадлежал мне, как всё остальное время моя жизнь принадлежала его дьявольским опытам.  
В конце концов, даже если рассуждать с позиций идеализма, который был, безусловно, чужд моему другу, после смерти наши души были бы в ответе за куда более тяжкие преступления против естества, нежели мужеложство.  
Утешив себя этой мыслью, я забывался и позволял моему желанию взять верх над деятельностью разума.  
Легкие вздохи срывались с губ Герберта, когда я ласкал его соски и гладил бледную кожу, под которой легко угадывались ребра. В такие моменты казался мне хрупким, словно стеклянная реторта.  
Странно было видеть его таким необычайно открытым и расслабленным, но всё вставало на свои места, стоило посмотреть в его глаза. Я знал, что он смотрел спокойно и сосредоточенно, как обычно, разве что слегка заинтересованно, словно во время любопытного химического эксперимента. Поэтому я старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Давай, - пробормотал он. - Я очень хочу...  
Я не собирался ему отказывать. Мы во всём зашли уже слишком далеко.  
Я приподнялся, погладил его по животу, вызвав легкую дрожь, провел пальцами до бедра.  
\- Черт, давай уже.  
Он нетерпеливо согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул их шире, зная, что я подчинюсь ему, как делал всегда.  
Я старался взять его как можно более безболезненно, но он сам толкнулся мне навстречу, сминая руками простынь. Лицо его исказилось, он тихо застонал, прикрыв глаза.  
Картины более соблазнительной я никогда не мог себе даже представить. Окончательно лишившись способности связно мыслить, я начал двигаться в нем быстрее, стремясь утолить дьявольское желание, кипевшее в моей крови. Сердце стучало, казалось, во всем теле разом, я смотрел на Герберта, слушал прерывистое дыхание вперемешку со стонами и наслаждался, отчаянно наслаждался его близостью, отдаваясь жгучему, почти болезненному удовольствию.  
Герберт ласкал себя рукой, ладонью другой сжимая мое предплечье. Я не выдержал первым: все мое естество словно молнией пронзило блаженство и на миг я вовсе утратил связь с реальностью.  
После я лежал, отвернувшись к стене, не в силах избавиться от порожденных мистическим страхом мрачных размышлений. Уэст обнимал меня, я кожей ощущал его ровное дыхание.  
Он безмятежно спал, успокоившись до следующего приступа паранойи. Поддавшись сентиментальному порыву, я накрыл его ладонь своей.


End file.
